


There's Always Time

by Dashboardjuliet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashboardjuliet/pseuds/Dashboardjuliet
Summary: Rey knows three things for sure: She befriended a former Stormtrooper and Resistance droid, is Force sensitive, and somehow found herself in the middle of a conflict larger than any unknown scavenger from a desert planet can possibly imagine being involved in. Everything else, she's still trying to figure out.A Repost from an Abandoned Account
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Admitting You've Made a Mistake is the Easy Part

Jakku, Rey thinks, should not be a planet that actually exists. It should be a figment of her imagination, thought up in a dream that she should be able to wake up from. A dream where, when she woke up, she would be surrounded by a family that hadn’t left her behind. But it isn’t. Jakku is real, with its endless sands and harsh winds that sting at exposed skin. The planet that should have been an imaginary prison is real, and she was stuck there. By herself.

Rey can divide her time spent on Jakku into periods, specifically four. The sad period, the angry period, the nothing period, and the end period. Her sad period lasted perhaps the longest of them all, from the moment she was abandoned on the desert planet to about the time she was 14. From 5 to 14 she spent most of her time sad, not understanding why she had been left. Around the age of 7 she realized how silly crying over it still was, how it wasted her body’s source of water. She stopped with the tears but it didn’t mean she wasn’t sad.

And then came the angry period, during her adolescent years from 14 to probably 17, or about that age. It was hard to keep track of the years on Jakku. All she was during that time was angry. Angry at the galaxy, at her unknown parents for leaving her there and not giving a reason why, not giving her an explanation as to when (if ever) they might come back, at the other scavengers, and that good for nothing Plutt (although she never let him know that. She needed food, after all.) Her anger simmered under her skin and made her blood boil, but it did little to make her feel any better.

Then there was nothing. From 17 to what she assumes is her 22nd year of being alive, there is an absence of both anger and sadness that leaves an almost serene calmness that she doesn't understand but doesn't question. A silent hope that her family will return lingers in her, but she doesn’t poke at it. She goes about her day to day business, quietly content with what has been handed to her. She spends her days scavenging the wreckage of crashed Empire ships, sells what she collects, and returns to the AT-AT that she calls her home. She is alone. She is content. She feels little.

But it all changed with the arrival of BB-8, and the following of Finn. They usher a new excitement into her life that she hasn’t felt in years. There’s always the uncomfortable urge to return to Jakku during their time spent trying to reach the Resistance, to return to what she considers her life, the only life she has known. Every now and then she still feels the urge to return to her AT-AT, and finish her life in the silence that she had grown accustomed to.

“You’re thinking too hard. I don’t know what you’re thinking about, but you’re doing it too hard.” Finn’s voice interrupts her contemplation of what her life has been, and from the doorway of her room at the Resistance base on D’Qar. He’s leaning against the metal frame with his arms crossed and resting all his weight on his hip. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow and under his gaze, however teasing it might be, she feels somewhat guilty for even feeling the urge to return to Jakku.

“Is that something I have to apologize for? I do have a lot to think about.” It’s not exactly a lie. She does have a lot to think about but it’s not exactly the truth either. She swings her legs off of her bunk and pats the empty spot next to her, silently asking him him come sit, which he accepts.

He’s much larger than her, takes up a bigger space than she had originally thought, and with both of them sitting shoulder to shoulder there is little space left on the bunk for them to spread out. Their thighs press together and Rey gives a silent sight at the connection. Sometimes she thinks that her time spent on Jakku has left her deprived of human touch.

“Nope, nothing wrong with thinking, except when it passes the point where it’s obsessive, y’know?” He turns to her so that his chest is facing her, and he looks at her directly. “You’ve been doing that a lot.”

“Doing what?” She asks, not wanting to look at him. Rey doesn’t run away from things, but this conversation is one that she would much rather not have.

“Thinking to the point of going crazy.”

“I am not!”

“You are too.”

“Not”

“Are. Don’t try to fight this Rey, this conversation is happening. No avoiding it, not any more. You’ve been doing this since you returned from training with Skywalker and it isn’t healthy.” He sounds genuinely concerned, and it makes Rey stop her dodging.

“I’ve hurt you, by being distant, occupied with my thoughts. I’m sorry.” She can feel the emotions he’s projecting through the Force. He isn’t trying to block them from her, so she knows that he wants her to know.

“I know you don’t mean to,” He states, looking away from her to watch his hands in his lap. “But you’re my friend Rey, and seeing you so distracted in your head makes me feel like I can’t do anything to help you, and I want to help.”

Rey knows this. She knows she isn't alone, doesn’t have to struggle with the things inside of her by herself. The Force, the First Order, Kylo Ren, her time spent on Jakku. She doesn’t have to stay trapped by her thoughts of them alone. There are people that willingly want to take that burden on themselves along with her, walk side by side with her. She forgets that she isn’t alone anymore, that she isn’t trapped in the endless cycle of loneliness that she was stuck in on Jakku. That isn’t her life anymore.

“I’m sorry Finn,” Rey says, and for the first time in what feels like forever, she wants to share her thoughts. She wants to spill all her thoughts out loud, share with Finn and Poe and BB-8 and anyone that will listen. She wants to invite someone in.

So she asks.

“What do you want me to share first?”


	2. On My Mind

Sleep is impossible to find. It evades her at every turn, every time she tries to chase it, it manages to get away. It isn’t that she’s not tired; she’s exhausted. During the day she struggles to keep her eyes open and her mind focused. If she was able to sleep, she wouldn’t be facing this problem.

But she can’t sleep because she is haunted.

When Rey closes her eyes to sleep, she does not meet the peace that is held in the grasp of unconsciousness. Instead she is forced to see Kylo Ren, collapsed onto the snow staring up at her with red staining the ground beneath him, dripping from his face and his side. She knows it’s a memory that she’s reliving, the Force supplying it time and time again, although she doesn’t know why. It can’t be stopped either. In her dreams she tries to sway the scene in front of her but it never works. She will close her eyes and will the beaten Ren away, and when she opens them again, he is still there. Still looking up at her as if he were daring her to just do it, just finish him.

She doesn’t share the dreams that plague her when she tries to sleep. She wouldn’t dare because she can only imagine what people would say. Kylo Ren had gotten into her head and he was still there, they would whisper, the Resistance lucky enough to have a Force wielder come to them out of the blue? Wouldn’t be surprised to find out she’s been working for them the entire time. Her mind jumps to conclusions that are unrealistic. Despite the fact that she knows how unbelievable they are, Rey is still afraid of them coming true.

Finn and Poe know something is wrong with her, and they try to help her while not knowing the specifics. They know that she’ll share with them if, or when, it truly becomes a problem for her. But they can only help so much without knowing, and she isn’t willing to share this just yet. Rey allows them to distract her with mindless chatter, discussing ships and flying techniques with Poe and mixes in training and messing around with Finn. They help, and she’s grateful for their presences, whether they know it or not. Even during the night when she is unable to sleep, feeling their senses through the Force is enough comfort.

She keeps it to herself because that is what she does. She shouldn’t, she knows this, but she does. In the middle of what could possibly result in the loss of lives that she loves, Rey doesn’t feel like she has the luxury of sharing her suffering with others. She survived on Jakku by herself, and there are some things she can continue to do by herself. She would share some, but not this. She wasn’t willing to share her reoccurring dreams…memories, whatever they were, with anyone else. If she shared them, it meant she had to talk about him, Kylo, and that brought the threat of him sensing her, sensing what was in her mind, and she had to avoid that at all costs.

It works, for a time. She runs on minimal sleep, allows herself to be distracted by her friends and duty, puts all her attention into continuing her training.

It works until it doesn’t.

One day she pushes it too far, does too much, trains too hard. She feels the exhaustion in every part of her body, and the call of her bunk is just too strong to ignore. Rey falls into her bed with a sigh, and asleep within minutes of her head hitting the overly soft pillow.

Blissful darkness is what greets her, and for a few hours she is free of her constant nightmare. But eventually it comes, with a creeping presence she has come to associate with Ren. One minute she is on Jakku in the desert wastes, and the next she is standing in the lumbering forests on the Starkiller Base, surrounded by white. She’s facing away from him, but she knows that when she turns around he’ll be there on the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, Rey tries to speak him away.

“This isn’t real. You’re not real…” She hesitates on saying his name, doesn’t want to call his attention, but if she doesn't address her problem head on, how will it ever go away? “Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whatever name you go by, you’re not real…not here in my head.” Her voice echoes, the only noise in the silent forest that is portrayed in her mind. Rey keeps her eyes closed as she turns to face him, where she know’s he lays on the ground. For a few moments she keeps them closed, but she swallows her fear and opens them.

He isn't there. Shock floods through her system. She wasn’t expecting this, wasn't expecting a change in her dream. The blood stains where he had fallen were gone and she can’t feel his dark presence anywhere on her, around her. The Force is quiet and Rey lets out a sigh of relief that almost borders on a choked cry. She wants to collapse down into the snow, and she does. It’s cold against her skin, quickly wetting the thin fabric that her clothing is made up of. She welcomes the cold and allows herself to be distracted by the numbness that accompanies it. So distracted that she doesn’t realize the creeping feeling return.

“Do you really think talking will make me leave?” His voice is quiet, like it always seems to be but she knows the power that it can hold, the potential that it has to be harsh and cruel and terrifying. Rey freezes as his presence once again crawls over her skin. He’s behind her, and although she wants desperately to close her eyes and pretend he isn’t there, she keeps them open, watching as he moves in front of her. He’s standing, looming over her like the trees, but he bends down onto his knees to face her.

For the first time she comes face to face with the Kylo Ren that is different than the one from her haunting memory, the one that has a face different to the one she met in the snowy forest. One with a healed scar, one that feels much more real than any figure she has met before in her dreams. He has the Force around him, emits it, and she can feel him sensing her too and all at once Rey knows this is different. The scar, that horrible scar she gave him is healed over, leaving an angry red trail down his cheek that mars his face.

“You’re not real.” Rey says, her eyes focused on his face, on the scar, on his eyes, on everything about him. She can sense him and she knows he senses her, and this is becoming far too real for her liking. He’s too close to her but she can’t move away, doesn’t want to move away, doesn’t want him to move away? It’s confusing, being so close to him. He confuses her.

“So you say, but I know how confused you are. You’re not so sure.” He mentions her uncertainty, and it’s true, but she knows that he only means about his presence and not her feelings on him. Those she keeps hidden, locked away like Master Luke taught her. Those he can’t get to.

“I won’t allow you to be real.” She scoots backwards in the snow but he moves closer, closing the gap between them.

“You keep saying that but you know the truth. You know that I’m real, that I’m here.” He makes a move and she freezes, not knowing what do to as his hands come up to her face and faintly, she feels the brush of his fingertips against her cheeks.

“Why?” She doesn’t need to say more, partially because she can’t manage any more words and partially because her brain has stopped operating. He pulls his face away from her but leaves his fingertips ghosting their touch against her cheeks.

“Why? Because you’ve infected my mind, and I can’t leave you alone, not even if I wanted it.” And then his hands are against her cheeks fully, the leather of his gloves covering her skin and his face is coming closer and she isn’t moving away and…and…and then she’s awake, bolting upright in her bed. Her breathing is even despite her heart racing and her cheeks flushed pink.

She can feel the creeping presence of Kylo Ren, hanging in her peripheral.

However faintly, Rey feels the brush of leather against her cheek.

She sighs.


	3. Take Me Home

Home is strange. It’s a concept that Rey doesn’t fully understand. She knows the word and the definition, and can use it in a sentence, but she has no connection to it. ‘Home’ is not a word that has any meaning to her as a person. It just means a place where you live, technically, but it means more than that to most people. Home is where family is, where people that you love and are loved by are. It is warm and welcoming and oozes love. She does not know ‘home’.

Jakku, and her little shelter that was once an AT-AT are not home. That place is cold and holds no one that loves her. It is a place of metal and the remnants of the lives that once inhabited it, but she did not know those people, and they didn’t know her. The ghosts provide no love for her.

There are friendly people that take pity on her every once in a while, but they don’t love her, and she has no love for them. She helps those in need, even when she can't help herself, because deep inside her she knows that is the right thing to do. But no love is received, only the occasional gratitude and thanks. Mainly she gets odd looks and words spit at her face.

Rey used to spend a fair amount of time thinking about home and what it was, but she was younger then. As she grew, adapted to the harsh reality that was Jakku, she stopped thinking of home. There was the place where she lived, which was shelter, and the settlements that she occasionally drifted to for trading but there was no home. For a very long time, she doesn’t give herself any energy to spend thinking about home.

She doesn’t think about home once until it’s staring her straight in the face. Finn is on her left, arm resting limp over her waist as his head rests right next to hers on the pillow they had managed to cram both their heads on to. His mouth is open slightly, and he’s snoring quietly into her ear but she doesn't mind. On her right Poe is sitting up, although his shoulders are slouched, and his arm is propped up on the couch that he is resting against. Rey is warm on both sides and the sound of both of her boys breathing is giving her enough peace to last a lifetime. It hits her like a X-Wing starfighter jumping out of hyperdrive, slamming into her with full force. She’s a bit surprised that she didn’t bolt upright when she realized it, the revelation seemed strong enough to make her do that.

This was home. Home was when she had her boys at her sides, two men that loved and cared for her and would never let her go. This was home because they had made themselves into a family. It might be an oddly formed one, considering just how far all of them had come to get together, but they fit. They were always there to welcome her home and worry while she was away, and she did the same for them. Poe and Finn were fine on their own, together in a way that Rey is pretty sure none of them fully understand yet, but they welcomed her into their unit without realizing how much it meant to her.

Glancing to her left, she watches as Finn breathes in and lets out a soft snore, a little dribble of drool threatening to leak out the corner of his mouth. She looks to her right and takes in Poe, with his pretty face and warm eyes, and can’t help but smile at him. Her grin must be big enough because he turns his head to her, taking his gaze away from the papers that he’s looking over.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? Or can you not catch some shut eye because of loud mouth over there?” He points with his nose to Finn who’s managed to snuggle in closer to her.

“No and no. Finn’s fine. I was just thinking.” Rey responds as she scoots closer to Poe to accommodate Finn.

“Gonna share your thoughts or keep them to yourself?”

“What would you do if I don’t share?” Rey asks despite having no desire to not share.

“Probably wallow in confusion till you take pity.” His response makes her laugh, but she stops quickly before she wakes Finn up.

“I was just thinking that you both are my home, and how much I love you two.” Her words must take him by surprise because his mouth drops open just a little and he gives her a blank stare.

“You love us?” Poe asks.

“Yes I do.” Rey says confidently, smiling at him. “You and Finn are my home, family, whatever you want to call yourselves… and I love you.”

It takes him a few minutes to respond to her, and those minutes are spent in silence as he looks away from her and chooses to stare at the wall in front of them.

“Love you too Rey.”


	4. Ain't Gonna Drown (Maybe)

“What’s wrong Rey? Scared to get wet?” He’s taunting her, teasing, trying his hardest to get her into the pool but she won’t be budged. If Finn and Poe, the two people she values the most, can’t get her to even dip her toe into the water, there is no way the annoyingly confident Ben Solo can get her into it. Rey scowls at him from a safe distance away, lounging with her legs crossed on one of the gaudy plastic lounge chairs that line the side of the pool.

Despite being in her swimsuit, she has no remote desire to get into the water. Finn and Poe know her too well, so they gave up on trying to persuade her a long time ago. They’re off chasing each other in the lazy river, a feat that Rey used to think was impossible until she saw them successfully doing it. Ben is new to their little friend group and he doesn’t know how hard headed she can be when it comes to things she doesn’t want to do.

“You’d like to think that Solo. Truth is I can’t bear to even be in a two foot radius of you so I’m forced to stay up here where it’s dry.” She’s not forced but it makes her insult work. Her words hold no truth, all good teasing between friends. She can see Ben wince dramatically in the water, bringing his hand up to clutch at his chest as if he were in pain. Rey holds down the urge to roll her eyes at his theatrics.

“You know what Rey? Your words… they hurt. Badly.” He narrows his eyes at her and in the pit of her stomach, Rey feels worry begin to take root. “They hurt so badly that I think you deserve to be punished.”

In that moment, Rey is keenly aware of how she can longer hear Finn and Poe roughhousing in the water. Their distinct voices are missing from the hollering and screeching of kids playing in the water. The worry in her stomach grows and she looks back to Ben in the water, her eyes wide.

“What’s going on Ben?” Her tone has lost all the teasing it had held earlier, and a nervous waver takes its place. He says nothing, but smiles a sickly sweet smile and before she can even push herself out of the chair to get closer and threaten him, Finn’s voice is in her ear.

“Punishment is what’s going on.” He whispers and Rey moves to jump away from him, planning on slapping him hard on the shoulder, but she is grabbed by the arms and hauled up. Finn and Poe hold her up jointly, wicked grins on their smug faces. Instead of understanding their prank, she feels fear. They hoist her up and, despite her urge to fight, Rey pulls her legs up and out of the way of being dragged on the concrete.

“What are you two doing,” She demands, but they don’t answer her. Instead, they start carrying her closer to the pool. Her fear grows and suddenly she is desperately struggling to slip out of their grasp.

“Guys stop it, this isn’t funny!” Her voice crescendos into a shout as they pick up speed and before she can even scream ‘STOP’ they are at the edge of the pool, and tossing her into the water. She curls in on her self, forming herself into a ball like she has seen Finn do before. What will happen after that, she doesn’t know.

Rey learned many things growing up in the Nevada foster care system. How to take care of kids she cared about, how to take care of herself, how to handle unfit couples looking to adopt. One thing she did not have the fortune of learning was how to swim.

When she hits the water, it’s like she loses all sense of herself. She has no idea what to do. Rey lets go of her legs and untucks herself under the water but beyond that she’s lost. Water surrounds her and she tries to kick her limbs like she’s seen when watching the boys swim but it doesn’t work the same way. She doesn’t move through the water like they do, she just struggles under the surface. She can’t get up to get air, and the burning in her chest becomes evident when she thinks about getting to the surface.

Rey claws at the water but it doesn’t do any good. She wants to scream for help, something she never does, but she tries. It doesn’t help. She just takes in water and wants to cough and she just sinks further down. Distantly, in the back of her head, she wonders why a resort swimming pool is so deep. What takes up the majority of her head is the thought that this is it. This is how she will finish her life. Being tossed into a pool by her loser friends.

Except it doesn’t end because, just as she’s about to give up struggling, a pair of arms are reaching for her and pulling her upwards, bringing her to the surface. She breaks through the water coughing, and Rey doesn’t fight being pulled through the water into the shallow end by a person that she quickly puts together is Ben.

Normally, she wouldn’t attach herself like a child to someone she didn’t know that well. But this wasn’t a normal situation, and she clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and she coughed over her shoulder.

“Rey!” “Are you okay?” Behind her, from in the water, she can hear Finn and Poe questioning but she makes no move to answer them. She’s stopped coughing and now she’s just angry. Angry but still weak so she hangs on to Ben.

“What the hell was that Rey?” He asks in her ear, and she’s distracted by how she can feel his voice move through his chest.

“I can’t swim you idiot. I can’t swim.” She answers, resting her head on his shoulder, her cheek pressing against his skin as she tries to regain her normal sense of breathing, trying to clam the heavy heaving of her chest. Rey hears him curse under his breath but then his arms are wrapping around her to hold her to him and before she can ask what he is doing and demand that he get her out of the water, he speaks.

“I’m sorry.”


	5. You've Been Gone

Rey has done many hard things in her life, things that she would prefer to never have to think about again. But the hardest thing she has ever done is walk away from Finn, leaving him there in the med bay while she left to find Luke Skywalker. He had Poe, of course, but she was hesitant to leave the first person she had come to know as a friend behind, even if he was in a coma at the time.

She had almost not gone because of her fear of missing him. What if something happened to him while she was away and they had no way of reaching her? It wasn’t like she would be able to receive communications while training with Luke. She would be left in the dark when it came to his condition and she hated that. Rey hated not knowing how he was doing. She knew how things could change in a moment without notice, quicker than the winds that tossed the sands on Jakku. She’d seen the results of those quick changes, how one bad day of scavenging could leave a person without rations for the next day, and how it all spiraled down after that.

“Rey you’re distracted. I can feel it. Focus yourself. Just because you’re excited to see your friends again doesn't mean I’m going to allow you to drop all that you’ve learned.” Luke broke her train of thought, his steady gaze making her drop her head. He always had a way of making her feel like she was always doing something wrong… despite her actually doing something wrong this time.

“Sorry Master.” Rey said under her breath, holding her head up again as she let her eyes close and returned to the meditative position she had been holding before she had been distracted.

Clearing her head, Rey focused on the rise and fall of her chest, the steady rhythm of her breathing serving as a lull to quiet her mind. It was in the quiet moments of meditation that Rey felt the Force the strongest. She felt the gentle pull of it all the time, but it seemed to be maximized during the time that her mind was blank.

There weren’t many things that drew from the Force on the Falcon. Considering the whole thing was a giant metal ship, there wasn’t a lot of life in the old girl, but there was always life to be found on the ship. Chewbacca was a constant presence on the ship that she was always able to feel. It was large and warm, and carried the distinct feeling of rays of sun drifting down through canopies of leaves. It was a feeling that Rey had never known before, and had confused her until she had felt the same feeling when exploring through the forests of the new Resistance base.

Then there was Master Luke. She could never fully understand what he felt like. His presence was always strong, and she was always able to tell it was him, but what made it distinct besides the strength of it, Rey wasn’t able to tell. Sometimes she considered it like a raging sandstorm but other times it felt like complete peace.

Other little presences floated about as well. Minuscule insects that had somehow made their way onto the Falcon and carved out a home in one of the empty spaces, the silent and almost confusing presence of the plant that she kept in the small space that they used as a galley. They all gave off some type of presence in the Force.

For a while, Rey meditated in peace, letting the assorted presences on the Falcon lull her into what felt like a trance. She stayed that way until she heard, or more like felt, the Falcon drop out of hyperdrive. Master Luke sighed as her eyes sprang open and the peaceful calm she had found disappeared in a flash. Springing up, Rey dashed into the cockpit where she took a spot standing behind the seated Chewbacca. The overwhelming feeling of home that emerged from her as she stared at the planet she had never set foot on escaped from her in a fit of giggles.

“I’m alright. I just can’t wait to see everyone.” Rey said as her giggles died down, calming Chewie after he had made a particularly alarmed sounding growl. Taking her place in the co-pilots seat, Rey watched eagerly as they made their descent to the planet. She could feel Luke’s presence as he came into the cockpit and she turned around to shoot him a smile.

“You seem excited.” He said. Rey turned from him to look at the planet again, noticing how everything was coming into detail as they grew closer.

“That’s because I am. I haven’t seen my friends in months. Wouldn’t you be excited too?” She didn’t mean for him to answer her question, mostly because she could already tell what his response would be. Rey heard him sigh but said nothing. The new base came into view and her grin grew as her eyes made contact with their landing sight and the gathered crowd a ways back from it.

It took them some time to land, even with her flittering all over the place to get everything done in the shortest amount of time possible. She knew Chewie understood her urgency but she hadn’t been so sure about Luke. It seemed she had no reason to worry because he just looked on as she moved about at her fastest pace with a content smile on his face.

She could sense every person that stood on the landing strip waiting for them. Even though she didn’t know most of them, she could still feel them. She could tell Poe, with his cool presence, and General Organa with her protective one. Most of all, she could feel Finn, worried and eager with a presence that felt coarse like the sands on Jakku and welcoming like the first time he had held her hand. Rey felt giddy at his presence and couldn't shake the mile wide grin off her face even if she wanted to.

Rey was the first one to dash off the loading strip the moment that it had finished its descent to the ground, but as she reached the ground to take her first step off the ship, a pair of arms were already being thrown around her and tugging her forward into their body. She froze for a moment but softened when she felt Finn’s presence in the Force surround her. Closing her eyes, Rey tucked her face into his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck. It was just them then, two partners reunited. Then there was another, Poe crashing into them and wrapping his arms around her as well.

“Hey,” Rey said as she reluctantly pulled away from the both of them. She kept their arms around her though, and she kept both of her hands on them as well. “It’s good to see you guys. Been a while.”

“Yeah it has.” Poe said and Finn seemed to finish what he was going to say.

“Let’s make sure it’s never that long again.”


	6. Scrub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also ReyFinnPoe trash so surprise

Rey waits a few moments after the door to the refresher slides shut to strip out of her clothing. Privacy is something that she’s never had to think, or worry, about before. Now that she has the luxury, she takes advantage of it every time that she can. Like now, as she shucks off the wraps around her arms and unbuckles the belts that hold the old linens to her body. This is a privacy that she has never been able to afford. On Jakku private bathing was nonexistent. She would wash down in the watering holes, taking a washcloth and rubbing herself down with the dirty water and calling it good.

The pieced together fabric that she calls clothing drop to the ground and goosebumps burst across her skin. Won’t be cold for long, Rey thinks as she moves over the bathtub. There weren’t many ‘freshers on the base that had them, but she was lucky enough to have a bunk that does. When she first moved in, she had no clue what it was or what its purpose was. Leia had been the one responsible to show her how to use it since both Poe and Finn had turned into blushing messes when she had asked for their help in the refresher.

At first she’d been confused. Why would someone use so much water so loosely? It was a precious resource, why waste it? Then she had actually stepped foot into the full tub like the General had motioned for her to do, and her opinion changed dramatically. She still felt guilt at using so much water, but it hadn’t been as big after Leia informed her that on the base, she had no need to worry about water usage.

With a flick of her wrist she turned the water on and watched as the steaming water gathered in the tub. Her eyes were glued to the clear liquid as it pooled and as soon as she deemed it full enough she turned the water off and hurriedly stepped inside. She hissed as her skin came in contact with the water but she ignored how her skin burned on contact and sunk into the bath, submerging herself in it.

Rey sighed as she leaned her head back. The tub was large and she only took up a fraction of the space despite being spread out. She loved not having to worry about taking up too much space. In quiet environments like this it was easy for her to forget herself, become one with the Force and just be.

Until she heard the door to her quarters slide open and two very distinct voices move inside of her room. Narrowing her eyes, Rey sunk further into the water and concentrated on both of their presences, feeling as they moved around her room looking for her. It also helped that they weren’t exactly being quiet.

“I thought you said she was here?” She heard Finn’s muffled voice ask.

“I thought so too. BB-8 said she was headed this way. Check the closet and I’ll check the bathroom.” Poe said and suddenly Rey was very afraid of what was going to happen when the door to the refresher slid open. It wasn’t like she could just disappear out of the tub, and she didn’t have enough time to jump out and get dressed. So, she steeled her nerves and stayed in the bath, returning her head to the resting position on the rim of the tub that she had originally had it in. There was nothing she could do, and she accepted that.

The door slid open, and she kept her eyes shut despite all of her mind screaming at her to stare at the door and scream at whoever came in.

“I don't think she's… oh.” She heard Poe say, and when she heard a tone in his voice that she’s never heard before, that’s when she opens her eyes. He’s standing their in his off duty clothing, the jacket they all share thrown over top of his cotton shirt, and the look on his face… well Rey has never seen that before either. He almost looks amazed, if not slightly stunned. His mouth hangs slightly open and and his eyes are blown wide, with his hand hanging frozen where the button to open the door is. A little part of her tells her that she wouldn’t mind seeing that look on his face again.

Poe must have caught Finn’s attention because it was only moments before the other was standing in the door as well. He didn’t look as shocked as Poe, and when Rey looked at him with a small smile, he returned one even bigger.

“Oh hey Rey. Why’d you start without us?”


	7. A Little Bird Told Me

Yavin 4 is a place unlike any other. At least that’s the impression Rey gets as she follows Poe through the deep jungle brush. He swore he knew where he was leading them, but a small part of her thought otherwise, but she wouldn’t say that to his face. She trusted him enough to lead them in the right direction, especially since he grew up on the moon.

“How did you grow up here?” Rey asks, her eyes drawn to every little detail that she can see or feel through the Force. There’s so much that it’s almost like a sensory overload for her. Compared to Jakku, life is overflowing on the moon. She hates to take even a step forward for fear of stepping on a living creature, a fear she never had on Jakku. Sand was dead, but everything here seemed alive.

“It was pretty easy. I just did. How did you grow up on Jakku?” He shoots back, teasing her. He knew what she meant, but decided to take her literally. Snorting, Rey glared at the back of his head while carefully stepping over an exposed root that seemed to come from nowhere.

“Same as you, I just did.” Rey agrees. “How much longer are we going because I’m pretty close to thinking you’re taking me out here for a different reason than you originally told me.”

“We’re almost there, I promise.” He laughs as he speaks, looking over his shoulder to shoot her a quick wink before returning his gaze to what was in from of them. He breaks a branch to clear the way for them and Rey can feel the minuscule twitch in the Force from the snap.

“Remind me why we’re going all this way because it’s been so long I think I’ve forgotten.” She’s being snarky but she knows he knows that she’s teasing with him. He lifts his hand up and talks with it, imitating her tone.

“Remind me why because you’re a fool that got us lost, Poe.” He shoots back at her, laughing as he mimics her. “Relax Rey, and trust me. I know where I’m going.”

She humphs but says nothing more, allowing him to lead them wherever he is taking them. As much as she wants to take the lead, Rey knows that she doesn’t know one inch of this jungle from the other and would easily get them lost the second she was given the chance. She could rely on the Force but that wouldn’t get them very far. Her training wasn’t anywhere near being complete and she was far from confident in what she could accomplish with it, despite knowing how strong she was.

They walk for what seems like another hour and Rey is close to just giving up on whatever sight Poe so badly wanted to show her. Just as she’s about to speak her mind and tell him she’s ready to turn back and be done, he’s stopping her, holding a hand out to stop her from taking another step forward. Poe looks over his shoulder at her and motions for her to be quiet, bringing his other hand up to hold a finger to his mouth. With the hand stopping her, he takes her hand and leads her slowly forward so that she’s standing at his side, shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh.

He nods his head forward for her to look through the break in the brush and she does, bringing her head forward just enough for her to see though the foliage. At first, she’s just confused. There’s nothing in the clearing they can see through the leaves and for a quick second Rey is convinced she let him lead her on an imaginary journey. She’s about to call him out when from nowhere a brilliant streak of yellow-orange breaks through the branches and slows to a stop, landing on one of the low overhanging branches that circles the clearing.

It’s a creature that she’s never seen before but that isn’t very surprising. There are many things that she hasn’t had the pleasure of experiencing, of seeing. Every day she’s introduced to something new, and this is one of those times. Rey wants to speak, to ask Poe question after question as they pop into her head, but she doesn’t. What keeps her quiet is the appearance of more of the birds that fly silently into the clearing.

They stand there in silence, just watching as the birds go about their business, mostly silent save for the few that decide to let out a low, sweet sounding call. Rey isn’t sure how long they stay there just watching, but it’s only when the birds leave they she dares to even speak.

“Poe… what were those things?”

“They’re called Whisper Birds. Pretty cool, right?”

“More than cool.” She says as they turn their backs on the clearing to leave.

“I’ve never been bird watching before. Thank you.”

“No problem Rey.”


	8. Oh Mother

She’s never had a mother, never had much of anything really. There’s a memory of a shade that could possibly be a mother, but it’s so far back in her memories that she isn't sure what it is. For all she knows it could just be one of the many scavengers just being kind to her, a little lost girl on a planet of whipping sands and harsh realities that she never wanted to acknowledge.

When Rey looks at the General, she sees what her mother could have been. Kind and encouraging, while also managing to be strong and a cornerstone for the Resistance. Leia is what Rey used to imagine her mother being like, back when her only companion was herself and the winds howling outside the AT-AT. She would imagine a mother that would hold her as the winds raged through the sands, and protect her from everything that threatened her. Sometimes she still thinks her mother is like that, wherever she is out in the galaxy.

It comes as a bit of a shock one night when Leia invites her into her quarters after dinner. No one else, just them, and Rey doesn’t know what to do or why she’s being invited in. A part of her thinks this will be about Han, and that part of her prays that it won’t be because Rey isn’t entirely sure she can talk about it without crying just yet.

But she doesn’t ask her to talk about Han, doesn't ask her to talk about anything in fact. Leia just motions for Rey to sit on the stool in front of her bed while she takes a spot on her bed behind her after grabbing a delicate looking brush from her nightstand. Rey does as she asks, sits down on the stool with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking like every part of the 19 year old adult she tries so very desperately to be.

Then she does something extraordinary, something that makes Rey freeze because she can’t believe it. She begins to take her hair down, pulling the three topknots out of her hair and letting it fall onto her back. It’s been so long since she’s had her hair down, and as a mater of fact, it’s been even longer since she’s been able to cut it. It reaches down to just past her shoulder blades and Rey tries to remember how long its been exactly since she’s cut it. Last she can remember she had shorn it all off, up past her ears because she was sick and tired of it.

“My mother used to do this for me when I was a little girl. Always used to calm me down.” Leia says as she begins to draw the brush down her hair, gently brushing through the knots in the strands. Rey lets her eyes fall closed as her head instinctively leans back into Leia’s gentle touch.

Rey says nothing, just listens as the General describes her mother, adoptive mother, and what her childhood was like on Alderaan. What can she say? She has nothing from her childhood that could possibly relate to that of a Princess. Her growing up was not pleasant and happy, the way Leia’s seemed to be. She couldn’t relate and didn’t understand why her memories were being shared.

“It sounds… wonderful.” Rey says when the General seems to be finished speaking although she continues to play with her hair, discarding the brush to run her fingers through it. She holds back the little sigh that threatens to burst out of her when Leia’s fingers ghost over her scalp.

“It was. But it wasn’t always so wonderful. It was hard too, although not as hard as the life you’ve seen. Han…” She pauses and Rey starts to sit up, to turn around and face her but Leia stops her with a quick pat on the head. “He told me a little about you, what he’d put together, but it wasn’t much. Would you mind filling in the blanks for me?”

Her question is a gentle one, asked out of genuine curiosity but Rey knows there is more to it than just curiosity. The General wants to know, for some reason, and despite her urge to not want to share, she does. She tells Leia about everything she can remember from growing up on Jakku. About the first time she had been forced to scavenge for rations, and how she had almost gagged on the water bread because of how terrible it tasted. But she had managed to keep it down. There wasn’t any way she could justify wasting food like that back then.

She shares about how lonely it was, how cruel everyone and everything seemed to be, how harsh the desert had been to her in the beginning. Her accomplishments in scavenging came up too, and she mentioned all the impressive things she had managed to find during her time on the planet. Things like the flight simulator and the old pilot uniform and the flight helmet, treasures that she kept for herself.

She shares her dreams too. How, long ago in the wastes on Jakku, she would dream of being surrounded by water, of lush green shores off in the distance. They were dreams that almost seemed real, and allowed her to escape the reality of the desert planet. She shared how sleep was an escape that she gladly sought for.

When she finally stops talking, shares all the words and memories that she can possibly stomach to share, Rey is curled up in Leia’s bed, her head still resting in her lap with her hair still being played with, crisscrossed into a loose braid.

“I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone that much.” Rey says with a sigh, her eyes closing again with the serenity that comes after sharing the weight of a life story. Leia seems to understand what she meant, and chuckles.

“Just look at you. So young, and already done so much. Just imagine what else you’ll be able to accomplish.” Her words are encouraging and as Rey lays there in the General’s lap, her hair being toyed with and combed through with gentle fingers, she can’t help but think that Leia would be the perfect mother to have.

Leia snorts, something so unlike her that it makes Rey pause. Quickly she realizes she had accidentally said the words out loud. Before she can even make a move to apologize Leia is waving her off and holding her gently by her hair.

“If it helps to think of me that way, Rey, you’re more than welcome to. Just don’t call me ‘Mom’ in front of anyone else.”


	9. A Slice of Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Everyone knows who Ben Solo is or have at least heard of him if they have an inkling of interest in food. They would know that he was a self made chef, opting to rely on his natural talents instead of going to school and getting a culinary degree. His restaurant ‘Ren’ is a prize in the city that Rey calls home, and all the foodies that inhabit the city know of its accomplishments. The restaurant had risen from nothing to having a Michelin Star and a reservation list that had, on average, a month long wait.

Rey has been there once. Only God knows how Finn and Poe had been able to get reservations, but they had in order to celebrate her finally paying off the cafe she had put her whole being into making come true. She can still remember how beautifully the food was plated, how Finn had made an offhanded comment about the portions being too small and earning a jab in the ribs from Poe. The evening had been eventful, filled to the brim with antics from both of her best friends, but the most eventful thing she can remember is the food and how it tasted, how the palette of flavors had been perfectly picked and seemed to explode with every bite she took.

Their experience at the restaurant had ended with good cheers and compliments sent to the chef, and they left the place full of good food and even better memories. It had been two years ago, and she’s yet to have a chance to return. It’s a special occasions restaurant, not somewhere to go every Friday when she’s too lazy to make her own food. Not like she eats out often, especially considering she own her own little cafe and knows how to cook and bake. There’s no point in wasting hard earned cash on eating out when she could make a meal for far cheaper.

Rey’s thinking about what she’ll have for dinner that day when the door to her little hole in the wall cafe swings open, ringing the little chime that she has hanging about the entrance. It comes as a bit of a shock to her that she doesn’t know the person that’s just come into her place. Regulars were the only people that ever came in, and there weren’t many of them. She could probably name every one of them from memory. This guy, she doesn’t know.

He reminds her of someone, but she can’t remember who or where she would know him from. Waves of dark hair frame his long face, and Rey has to physically look up to look at his face. He’s obviously the tallest person she’s ever met. She says nothing about his looming figure or gorgeous hair that she’s slightly jealous of, and certainly doesn’t mention the feeling that she knows him. Instead she just gives him a welcoming smile as she rests her elbows and the counter and leans forward.

“Welcome to the Rebel Cafe. What can I get for you?” She asks the same question every time someone enters her joint that it’s pretty much muscle memory. It takes him a few minutes to decide, and for a few seconds she’s pretty sure he won’t say anything to her.

“Do you make everything yourself?” Rey doesn't expect his question, her eyebrows raising in confusion.

“Yes… Why?”

“Just curious.” That’s all he says, leaving Rey to lean back and just watch him as he looks at the bakery case with an overly critical eye. It makes her guard rise and she crosses her arms over her chest as she waits for him.

“What grade ingredients do you use?” He asks. She has to physically restrain herself from letting her mouth drop open.

“As long as it’s approved by the FDA I think it’s okay. Why, do you have any suggestions on what I could do differently?” She’s defensive now, her hands moving to her hips and her eyes narrow at him. A couple of innocent questions is no big deal, but asking about the quality of ingredients she uses pushes it a bit too far for her.

“No, none at all. I’ll take three of your macarons. The strawberry, mango, and… lemongrass.” He says, eyeing the macarons in the case. Rey says nothing in response to him, but moves to grab the fragile pastry with a deli paper, placing all three into a small box with her cafe’s label on it.

“5.85 is your total.” She says, placing the box on the counter and pushing it towards him, waiting patiently as he takes out his wallet and hands her the exact amount of change. Rey deposits the money into the register and doesn’t look up at him as he takes the box and heads to leave.

“Have a good day.” He says as he leaves.

“Yeah, you too.”

“Who’s playing?” Rey asks as she emerges from her bedroom, towel drying her hair. Poe and Finn are both sitting in the living room, crammed onto their love seat with their eyes glued to the football game on tv. Moving into the shared space, she falls down onto the other couch with a huff, kicking her legs up onto one armrest while she places the damp towel on the other to cushion her wet hair.

“Clemson and Oklahoma.” Finn answers her, Poe obviously too engrossed in the action on the screen to respond. She can’t blame him since he’s been looking forward to the game for the whole week. At least, Rey thinks it’s the game that’s on that he was looking forward to.

“Ah.” She feigns interest, not caring about either of the teams enough to investigate any further. They all sit in silence, save for the announcers on the tv. She follows the players as they move down the field and promptly fumble the ball, which Poe throws his hands up in the air and covers his face in response to, groaning into his palms. The game breaks to commercial and Finn gets up and moves into the kitchen to rummage in the fridge.

“A guy came in today.” Rey says, filling the comfortable silence. She’d like to pretend that he hadn’t gotten on her nerves but the truth was she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him all day, how demeaning he had made her feel.

“A guy huh? Was this guy special? Did he have wings or a really scarred up face?” Finn says from behind the fridge door, seeming unable to make up his mind as to what he wants to eat.

“Or did he toss you a bag filled with cash and tell you not to speak to the cops?” Poe adds, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

“No, he did not have or do any of those things.” Rey says, rolling her eyes at them. “He asked if I made everything myself and then proceeded to question the quality of my products.”

Both men react exactly how she assumed they would. They both lift their head up, look at each other with serious expressions, then return their gaze to her. Poe leans forward and rests his arms on his knees, staring directly at her while Finn shuts the fridge and moves to stand behind Poe, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What did this douchebag look like?” Poe asks while Finn just watches her, something he always seems to do when he knows something has the potential to offend her, like he’s always checking just to make sure she’s okay.

“Like a douchebag? I don’t know. Tall, black hair, looks like he takes everything too seriously?” She shrugs, aims her gaze at Finn and adds, “Stop that. I’m fine.”

“Do you want us to come by tomorrow and wait around with you incase he comes in again?” Finn asks, obviously looking to protect her but she waves him off.

“What would that do? Besides, all he can try and do is hurt my pride, and I can handle that.” Rey assures them. They fall into silence again, with both boys continuing to look at her until they notice the game has returned. She stays and watches the game for a while before deciding to head off to bed, leaving the room after she kisses each of them on the forehead, wishing them each a good night.

As she crawls into bed that night, her thoughts dwell on the familiar stranger and where she could possibly know him from.

He doesn't come in the next day, or the next, or the next. In fact, she sees neither hide nor hair of the man for two weeks. Rey doesn’t normally pay attention to the amount of times a customer may or may not stop in, but she finds herself expecting him to stop in each day, only to be let down when he doesn’t. She almost forgets about him and returns to business as normal. Almost.

The jingle of bells draws her attention to the door and as she looks up to say a quick greeting with a smile, her smile falls into a frown as she realizes who it is. Tall, rude, and douche enters into the cafe slouched over, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he approaches the counter again. She has half the mind to turn him away just because of how he acted the last time, but the thoughts of making a profit for the day stops her.

“What’ll it be today?” Rey asks, mustering the nicest tone that she can manage.

“A slice of your charlotte.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, she’s moving to grab it so she can get him out of her cafe before he can ask another insulting question. As she’s about to place the slice into a plastic container, he speaks again, “For here, if you don't mind.”

Gritting her teeth, Rey just nods and reaches for one of the small glass plates she keeps on the counter in case anyone decides to sit and eat. He takes the table right across from the counter, against the wall, which means he’ll always be able to see what she’s doing. Walking around the dessert case, Rey places the plate down in front of him with a set of silverware, then returns behind the case to where she feels comfortable.

She pays no attention to him as he takes the first bite, or tries not to. Instead, she takes out her phone and opens their group chat, typing out her message to the boys quickly, alerting them to the status update of the stranger.

“Is it really appropriate to be on your phone while you work? I’m sure your boss wouldn’t appreciate it.” Her head bolts up and her fist tightens around her phone. He’s watching her, the charlotte slice laying torn apart on his plate as if he had taken one bite and decided to play with it instead.

“It’s a good thing I own the place then. Is it very appropriate for a customer that has no say in my business to question how I run my establishment?” She shoots back, her lips curling into a scowl as she speaks. Rey doesn’t like to think of herself as a confrontational person; she would rather go about life without arguments and disagreements. When it comes to the man staring at her with a blank face from across the room, it seems that her pacifist mentality flies out the window.

“Listen, I don’t care if you want to eat here. You could be freaking Ben Solo from uptown or you could be a hobo right off the street, but as long as you’re polite and can at least pay something, you’re welcome here. But when you question my stuff, and how I run my business, that’s where I draw the line.” She walks around the counter again, straight up to his table and snatches the plate with the dismembered cake slice and places it back on the counter. Standing in front of him with a hand on her hip, she points with her other hand towards the door.

“It’s on the house today. I think you should leave before you say anything else and I get pissed enough to call for someone else to deal with you.” Rey backs up and stands aside as he stands up. She can tell he wants to say something but is holding back by the way he clenches his jaw and his fists open and close at his sides. A small part of her wants to call Finn and Poe, is worried, but the determined part of her forces her to stand her ground and watch as he leaves her cafe.

He leaves in silence but as he steps over the doorway, he looks over his shoulder and says something that makes her stomach flutter, if only a little.

“The charlotte was well made. Have a good day.”

Rey watches as he leaves, passes in front of the front window of the cafe and out of her view.


	10. A Slice of Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

“Surprise!” Poe and Finn say in unison, pulling off the black cloth they had been using as a terrible substitute for a blindfold. Rey blinks, her eyes adjusting to the light. It takes her a few moments but when her vision finally clears, her lips break into a full blown grin.

“How did you two manage to do this?” She asks, her eyes wide as she takes in the distinct atmosphere of Ren’s, very aware of the fact that despite this being only her second time in the restaurant she feels at home in the plush seat. They’re at a round table, evenly spaced from one another.

“How we did doesn’t matter.” Finn says, pushing his chair back so he could stand and pour her a glass of the champagne that was already set out in an ice bucket next to their table.

“What does matter is that we’re here to celebrate the first anniversary of your pride and joy being open.” Poe finishes, raising his glass to toast once Finn had poured his. Rey laughs and raises her glass as well, touching the rim of her glass to theirs and relishing the way the crystal champagne flutes clink in that distinct musical way. She puts the glass to her lips and takes a sip of the bubbly drink, enjoying the way it seems to float about in her mouth, before swallowing it with a smile.

“You guys shouldn’t have. This is probably costing you a fortune.” She jokingly scolds them, placing her glass back on the table.

“It’s not costing us anything because you’re going to be footing the bill. I took care of the reservations and Finn took care of the set up to get you here.” Poe smiles, leaning over to pat her back playfully.

“Oh am I? I wish I had know beforehand because if I had known we would have stayed in and gotten pizza.” Rey looks down at the menu as she speaks. Everything sounds so amazing that she has trouble deciding what to start with, or if she should start with anything and just skip to the main course.

“Like we said, it was a surprise.” Finn answers her, and she shoots him a quick glare while sticking her tongue out at him. Her behavior was childish, and she wouldn’t have done it if they were in public, but considering they were in one of the private dining areas with the curtain closed, she allows herself to do it.

“What are you guys gonna get?” She asks, changing the subject before she can start harping on them for keeping her out of a surprise that would end up costing her money.

“Whatever the most expensive thing is.” Poe levels his most serious blank stare at her and she stares right back, rivaling his blank look. He breaks with a smile and shakes his head. “I think I’m gonna get Ditalini.”

“Okay Mr.Fancy. I’m going to get something normal and way more expensive: the Beef Wellington.”

“Are you two making this a competition as to who can order the most expensive item off the menu?”

“Yes.” They say in unison, and all three stare at each other for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter. Rey wipes away a fake tear as her chuckles die down.

“Well I am going to get the Roasted Salmon Steak.” She folds the menu and places it flat on the table before leveling her most serious stare at the duo. “Now you two are gonna tell me how you managed to get reservations and kept it a secret from me.”

Rey kicks Finn’s foot under the table after he lets out a quiet burp that he tries to cover with laughter. Poe snorts and she resists the urge to laugh as well, especially when the waiter pushes the curtain separating their dining table from the main space. She shushes them both silently.

“How was your meal?” The waiter asks them and Rey answers quickly before either of the boys can manage to get a word in.

“It was fantastic. Thank you so much… and if you don’t mind me asking, is there any way we could pay our compliments to the chef?” Her question is a long shot, but she asks anyways. From the first time she had experience the food at Ren’s, she’s had a desire to tell the chef that had made a name for himself just how much she enjoyed his food, one cook to another (although she was a baker more than anything).

The waiter looks hesitant, and for a minute Rey is sure she sees something like reluctance flash through his face. She puts on her best puppy pout, and she hears the way Finn snickers into Poe’s side while Poe just manages his blank stare.

“I suppose I could see if it’s possible, but I don’t want to make any promises.” The waiter closes the curtain behind him as he ducks out, and as soon as he’s gone Poe’s blank stare breaks into a full blown grin that has Finn bursting out laughing.

“You’re such a fangirl!” Poe laughs, leaning on Finn as they both laugh themselves to the point of tears. Rey blushes and looks away from the pair, keenly aware of how amusing they were finding the whole situation.

They go on laughing and talking with themselves, Rey occasionally giving her input but for the most part she stays quiet, watching the curtain for any sign of movement. She’s actually hoping that he’s able to make an appearance, that she can meet the chef she’s heard all about. Maybe she idolizes him a bit, but it was harmless. He was doing something she dreamed of doing herself, although with pastries, so it felt natural to want to get to know someone of the same profession.

There’s a knock on the wall where the curtain is tied to, and Rey quickly bolts upward from her slightly slouched position and a smug grin crawls onto her lips as she shoots Finn and Poe a triumphant look.

“Your waiter informed me that you had a few comments to make. Please do so quickly, because the kitchen is fairly busy tonight.” She’s got her compliments all ready in her head, but they fly straight out of her head when she recognizes the voice speaking, and when the curtain is pushed out of the way to show Ben Solo, her jaw can’t help but drop.

He seems to realize the same thing as soon as he lays eyes on her, and they both stare at each other in silence, Poe and Finn glancing back and forth between them with worried looks.

“So…” Poe is the one to break the silence, “I take it you guys know each other?”


	11. A Slice of Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

In her anger she takes to cleaning. She can’t remember the last time the cafe has been deep cleaned, and it seems as good of an outlet as any to get her frustration out on. The smell of bleach permeates the air and she sneezes constantly from the irritating smell. Every inch of the seating area has been cleaned, from the grout lining the black and white tiles to the undersides of tables.

She scrubbing furiously at the counter with a faded rag, thin plastic gloves covering her hands with her hair pushed back in three topknots. Instead of thinking about how she’s allowed her pride and joy to get in this dirty state, her thoughts are consumed with the fact that the chef she’s looked up to is a rude douche that she would be happy never speaking with again.

It isn’t like she’s just upset about it, Rey is downright angry. She’s followed Ben Solo’s career with rapt attention, dreams of someday following down the same path filling her head. The rude truth shakes her from her dream and makes everything seem more difficult to achieve, more difficult that they could actually become reality.

If that path leads to a life where she ends up rude and questioning everything that she doesn’t make, then Rey doesn't want any part of it. Her work is something she loves, something that she looks forward to every morning when she gets up. People don’t get up at 4 in the morning to do jobs that they hate, not if they can help it. She does it voluntarily, and loves it. Ben Solo, she has a feeling, does not love his job.

Dropping the rag onto the counter, Rey peels off her gloves and throws them into the trash below the register. She looks around at the aftermath of her intense cleaning. Nearly every surface is spotless, every chair in place, every pastry in the case adjusted so it all looked neat. She had even cleaned the windows, something that hasn’t been done in almost three months. Every spot sparkles and Rey beams with pride at her work.

Despite the closed sign on the door, she had left it unlocked, knowing all too well that if a regular came in by accident she would still be happy to serve them. They would just have to deal with her in the chaos of cleaning, and most of the regulars would understand and probably find her cleaning fury amusing.

So consumed in her cleaning, Rey doesn't notice the figure standing patiently outside her door until the bells above the door rang and she looks up. Her polite smile turns into a frown as the stranger, whom she now knows is Ben Solo, walks into her cafe with a straight look on his face.

“Come to insult my food again?” She asks, turning her back on him to fiddle with the objects on the back counter, despite everything already being in order. It’s a sign of disrespect that she thinks he will understand.

“I came to… apologize.” He says, leaving Rey to look over her shoulder and take in his almost pained expression. Hesitantly, she turns to face him again as she rests back on the counter and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Did you now?”

“Yes, and don’t make me say it again.” Her eyebrows raise at his harsh tone and she bites back a bitter laugh.

“You sound so apologetic, excuse me for laughing.”

“You think this is funny? I’m trying.”

“You obviously don’t believe what you're apologizing for so why apologize?” Rey questions, moving to plant her hands on the front counter and lean forward so she is closer to his irritating face.

“Because if you weren’t so damn frustrating maybe I wouldn’t sound insincere!” He shoots back and the feeling of needing him out of her space returns immediately.

“Leave. Now.” Rey says, her voice cold and eyes narrow. Ben throws his hands up in the air and rakes them down his face, seeming to Rey like he was trying to compose his last semblance of cool.

“I’m trying to apologize and talk business with you.” That makes her stop, and her gaze settles as her anger fizzles into confusion.

“Business?”

“Yes, business.”

“Business for what?”

“Desserts, what else?”

“Watch it Solo. You’re already walking a thin line with me.” She warns, pointing her finger at him in warning. “Now, why do you want to go into business with me? You’re a Michelin Star chef, make your own desserts.”

“I… don’t know how. It’s too delicate and I can never get it right. I need… help.” Every word that he speaks seems so hesitant and reluctantly admitted that Rey is easily convinced that he’s telling the truth. Her gaze softens and she sighs. Dropping her defensive stance, she opens up to him.

“What do you have in mind? I don’t think I can produce enough by myself to stock your place.”

“I was hoping you could teach me. Lessons, after I’ve closed down for the night.”

“You do realize you’re asking me to come in on my nights that I’ve given myself off to give lessons to a chef that’s already successful on his own?”

“I’ll pay you.” That makes Rey pause. She gives it a few moments of thought before she reaches her hand out, offering it to him.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	12. Where Did You Come From

Rey’s never pictured herself as a mother. It’s never been a position that she could see herself taking, a title worth claiming. The mothers she had observed on Jakku, although few and far between, were nothing she wanted for herself. They always seemed to care more about themselves. She can only recall the number of times she had seen children sold to slavers in return for credits.

She has no desire to give birth, to take care of a child. The fear of failure and screwing everything up looms too large above her head to even allow herself to think about it, even give the idea a thought. There’s no desire for children in her soul, but the year of her 24th birthday, her whole world seems to shift.

Naboo is a planet unlike any other that she’s been lucky enough to spend time on, and although they are there for political talks, her attention is occupied with taking in the sights of the city around her. Rey spent her time walking the streets of Theed, eyes wide as she stared at the opulent buildings. Leia, along with Luke, were busy with talks and had given her the day off and she was determined to take advantage of it.

Lounging is a word that she didn’t normally like to use but, as she reclined on the grass of the Broadberry Meadow in Theed, it fit her perfectly. She didn’t spare a thought to the boring talks that continue to keep Leia and Luke busy. The only thought in her head is of the sun warming her skin, the calm breeze keeping her cool, and the silky presence of the Force connecting everything together.

There’s a nagging little presence in the corner of her mind, the Force pulling at her attention but she ignores it. Knowing the population of Naboo, and the diversity of the life, she assumed it to be a curious akk dog following the connection and looking for the source. Rey pushed it out of her head with a gentle tap and went back to her resting. The Force was quiet again, save for the normal push and pull.

But the curious prodding returned. Sitting up, Rey blinked and glanced around the park, scanning the crowd for the akk dog, but she saw nothing. Despite the lazy urge to stay and continue to bask in the rays of a sun that doesn't bite at her skin, Rey went to investigate.

The small park is packed, filled to the brim with the Naboo who had come out to take advantage of the beautiful day. She could hardly blame them, but they were making her search for the specific presence difficult. Every person she passed emitted the Force to some extant, and they all pulled at her concentration. Forcing herself to take a deep breath and clear her thoughts of paying attention to all the people around her, Rey concentrated on the curious little prodding that had captured her attention. It slowly came to life in her head. Opening her eyes, Rey headed in the direction that the signature had come from.

Stepping inside the rotunda, Rey scanned the individuals inside the covering, searching for the specific presence that had caught her. Her gaze drifted over those seeking refuge from the shade in the small, open aired building, but none caught her attention like the presence had. Of course, Master Luke had taught her not to judge an individual by their appearance, but none of the people standing in the rotunda seemed to match the feeling of the Force that had nagged at her.

Rey, close to giving up on the minimal search she had conducted, walked the span of the rotunda once, giving one final check before she gave up and returned to her, hopefully still vacant, spot on the lawn. She walked in a slow and steady pace, giving the impression that she was simply taking in the sights of the island and not searching for something.

As she neared the spot she had started her walk, the curious presence returned, poking at the back of her head like a twig, trying, or seeming to be trying, to get her attention. Following the signal, Rey glanced around the pillar closest to her, and stopped dead in her tracks. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn’t the sight presented in front of her.

Crouching against the carved sandstone pillar was… something. Someone, Rey thought to herself as she looked closer. It was a child of some alien race she had never met before, or at least couldn’t recall ever meeting. She had met far too many over the past years, and despite the diversity, she had slight trouble remembering all the specific names for the races. He was a dirty shade of orange that reminded her of the sunsets on Jakku, with a white spot pattern decorating the sides of his little round face, all the way up to the top of his head, where they stretched out and formed into stripes that continued up his small stub like horns. Little tails hung from his head down onto his shoulders, and held the same pattern that his little stubs did.

As if sensing that he was being observed, the child turned in a hurry to face her, fear written plainly across his face, fear that she could clearly feel coming through the Force. Kneeling down Rey, held her hands out, palms open.

“It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” She said, scooting closer to the little one. The fear she felt through the Force calmed down slightly, and was replaced with the curious feeling that she had been searching for. A bright smile bloomed on her face as she realized that the child in front of her was Force sensitive. Sending a warm feeling of comfort out through her connection with the Force, Rey watched as the child seemed to go wide eyed in front of her, rushed excitement blooming through their presence.

“You’re like me. You can feel it, can’t you?” Rey said, mostly to herself. The opportunity to meet individuals like herself was always amazing, and she never tired of the feeling of connection that it brought to her. The child in front of her seemed to be stuck in the same sense of wonder and simply offered up a small nod to agree with her question.

“I’m Rey.” She said, introducing herself formally once she got over her sense of amazement. “What’s your name?”

With that one question, the fear that had first been present in their encounter returned and Rey hurried to make to go away.

“No, no, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!” She said quickly, the words running off her tongue in a desperate attempt to maintain the small connection she had made with the child. The fear dwindled, and Rey could see as the child relaxed again. Silently sighing, Rey returned her attention to the child instead of worrying about keep them in front of her.

“Are you from here?” She asked, her newfound amazement about their encounter leaving and being replaced by the curious situation at hand, a child alone on an island in the middle of a city. A negative feeling came from him, and as Rey gently peered into his open mind, she saw images of a city built up in the canopy of trees, surrounded by sprawling grasslands.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Rey said, retreating back into her own mind. Looking at the child, she was puzzled as to how he had gotten there. She took her gaze from the child to look up at the crowd on the island, scanning for anyone that looked even similar to the child. After seeing nothing, Rey peered back down at him and frowned.

“Well, what am I going to do with you.” She spoke softly, mostly to herself. Morally, she couldn’t just leave a child by themselves on an island in the middle of a city, but she had little to no idea on how she would go about trying to find where hehad come from. As she though of possible solutions, the tickling poke through the Force from the child tore her attention for her problem solving. Rey looked down at him.

“What is it?” She asked, not expecting a verbal response. She didn’t receive one, but the child held up his arms and Rey felt the feeling of being lifted through the Force. She froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. He wanted to be picked up and held, but the only things she had ever done that with were pieces of scrap she knew would be valuable, and the little torn up doll she had made for herself. A living, breathing being was a whole different story.

As she hesitantly began to tell the child that it wasn’t exactly a good idea, the feeling of ‘up’ was sent to her through the Force again. Groaning internally, Rey went against her first instinct and wrapped her hands around the child’s midsection and hoisted him up into her arms. His arms laced around her neck as Rey adjusted his position in her arms, trying to find a balanced spot to rest his weight on. He was heavier than she had been expecting.

“You like that, huh?” Rey murmured, teasing the boy in her arms although she was pretty sure he wouldn't exactly understand the humor. He buried his face in her shoulder, and she felt a feeling of comfort roll off of him through the Force. Gently sighing, Rey patted the child’s back and she held him.

It was so unnatural, having a living creature finding comfort in her hold. She didn’t understand it, why should could so easily assume the position to hold the kid but still feel strange and not comfortable with actually carrying out the action. Moving his weight to her other hip, Rey pondered what to do.

She couldn’t take him somewhere else to try and find his guardian, that much she knew. Taking him somewhere else meant that, if his guardian did show up, he wouldn’t be in the last place they had seen him, and he would be even more lost than he was in the first place. Staying in the exact same spot wasn’t doing much to help her either, but her mind came up blank when she tried to think of other things that she could do.

Resigning to the only option she could think of, Rey leaned back against the pillar of the rotunda and began projecting images out into their little connection. If she was planning on staying there till the child’s guardian showed back up, which she was, she was going to need to do something to keep him entertained. She didn’t know much about children, but she did know they needed a constant source of entertainment.

She changed the memories in her mind slowly, flipping from the sprawling sand dunes of Jakku to the cockpit of the Falcon, accompanied by the constant hum of the ships engine. The presence of the boy in her mind dwindled as she slowly moved from memory to memory until it was hardly present at all. She could feel the Force from him, but his mind was silent, lulled to sleep by the memories she had been projecting.

Rey rested her head on the childs, taking a moment to thank the Force that her sad attempt at entertainment had put him to sleep. She could handle sleep, she didn’t exactly know how to go about entertaining. Turning her head slowly to watch the child sleeping in her arms, Rey found herself not minding that she might be in the park for longer than she had been expecting.

As it turned out, her wait wasn’t that long at all. In what felt like no time since she had somehow gotten the child to sleep, Rey felt a hurried presence approaching, accompanied by hectic shouts of a name.

“Osashta? Osashta!”

Looking down at the boy, Rey nudged him gently through the Force, prodding his sleeping mind till he woke. He was groggy as his head rose to face her, and she could feel a sense of questioning from him.

“I think someone’s looking for you.” Rey said, listening as the name was called once again with the emergence of a grown up figure through the crowd, the same species as the boy in her arms. He followed her gaze, and when his eyes finally saw where she was looking, he wiggled in her arms to get free.

“Hold on, hold on.” She laughed, bending down to place him onto the ground. He took off toward the woman with the same skin color and facial patterns as him, and Rey watched as once she caught sight of him, the woman hurried to meet him and embrace him, scooping her into her arms.

Feeling out of place watching the reunion, like she was intruding on something she wasn’t supposed to, Rey back away slowly, but not before sending a quick nudge to the child as a goodbye. He peered in her direction from over his mother’s shoulder.

She didn't expect a response from him, but she waved in his direction anyway before leaving.

As she turned away from the scene and began to head to the dock to catch a boat off the park island, a tug from the Force entered her head.

“Thank you.”


End file.
